A Homecoming
by AbbyNormal80
Summary: An alternate ending to Season Seven opener "Truth and Consequences".This is a McGee/Abby story.


Title: A Homecoming

Characters: McGee/Abby

Set during "truth and consequences". An alternate ending. Told from McGee's point of view.

Special thanks to TheGothAndTheGeek, who did a fantastic job as the beta reader.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. All are property of Bellisario.

All reviews are welcome, but please no flames.

Ding. The elevator opened and our office came into view. Exhausted from all that had just transpired, Each one of us was happy to have made it back. Ziva exited first, followed closely by Tony and then Gibbs. I followed behind. The claps and applause started almost immediately. I spotted Abby and Ducky standing close together.

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until I saw her. Her face split into a huge grin. Her black pigtails bouncing, she ran towards Tony, wrapping him in an Abby-sized bear hug. Gibbs came around and patted Ducky on the shoulder while a look of understanding passed between them. I patted Ducky as well and he glanced back at me. I could see the joy in his eyes. No doubt the worry over us has been wearing on him. Heck, it had worn on us all.

There were times while in the camp in Somalia I hadn't been sure we were ever going to get back. But I hadn't let those thoughts invade my mind too much, while there. We had a mission to accomplish and we were all determined to get it done. Snapping out of my mind, I saw Abby grab a hold of Ziva and envelop her... Ziva's back remained stiff for a few seconds but then she relaxed into Abby.

She and Abby hadn't gotten along at first but they had become friends over the past few years. Abby finally released Ziva, who slumped into her desk chair, dropping her head into her hands. Ducky pulled a chair beside her and slightly rested his hand on her shoulder, offering comfort as only Ducky could. She glanced up, meeting his gaze for a moment and turned her eyes again to the floor.

Tony moved to his desk, plopping down and exhaling loudly. I knew that Tony had a lot on his mind. The changes I had noticed in Tony since he and Gibbs had come back from Israel were now a permanent part of him. Next to me Abby had Gibbs in a hug so tight I wondered if he could breathe. He was whispering in her ear and I could see tears slide down her face from her closed eyes.

My heart jolted in my chest. I hated to see her hurt or in pain and I knew that us being in danger had left Abby here in D.C. alone and worried. There had been little time before we left for any of us to really say too much. I had tried to write some things down in an email to her, just in case, but I just couldn't bring myself to actually send it. I had ended up deleting it before I even finished it. I walked around Gibbs and Abby, heading to my desk. Sitting down, I felt the muscles in my shoulders start to loosen. I was beginning to relax. I could feel Director Vance's eyes on all of us, and I knew that for the next several days we where all going to have our turn being debriefed by him. Right now it was the last thing on my mind. I placed my head down on the cool surface of my desk and closed my eyes.

"McGee!!" I jolted up at the sound of my name being yelled. I turned my head to see Abby, armed crossed over her chest, glaring at me. I saw Gibbs turn toward the stairs, chuckling lightly. My eyes wandered back to Abby. Black mascara streaked down her beautiful face. Her pigtails hung slightly askew. To me she had never looked more perfect, more beautiful. Like an angel. Even with her lips pressed tightly together, and her glaring at me. She was everything to me; I had realized that over the past few weeks. Although we had only dated for a short while I never really got over her.

When I met her gaze she simply pointed her finger to the ground next to her. Looking around the room I noticed Tony, Ziva, and Ducky's eyes all glancing between the two of us. Looking up, Gibbs and Vance stood leaning on the rail watching the whole thing. Both of them with slight smirks on their faces. I stood up slowly and my whole body began to revolt against me. But I stepped from behind my desk, willing my legs not to give out and walked toward her. After a few steps my knees buckled slightly and I stopped. I glanced up at Abby and her face softened.

She headed toward me, stopping just in front of me she looked me over from head to toe and backed up a few steps. I stood there silent, afraid to move. I didn't know why she was mad at me but I was gonna give her all the time she needed before I spoke. I opened my mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was "Abby" …even to me my voice sounded weak and a little rough. Her eyes glistened with tears, one slid down her face. I reached up to wipe it off and she leaned her cheek into my palm. Her throat worked up and down a few times before she spoke.

"Timmy, don't you ever scare me like that again. Please I don't think I can ever go through that again. I know that your everyday work is dangerous, I can deal with that, but Timmy not like this… not ever again." She was sobbing and she threw her arms around my neck, holding me. My sleep-deprived brain was trying to filter through everything she said. I wrapped my arms around her and could feel her whole body shiver. I just held her; I reached up and began stroking her head, trying to calm her.

"Shhhhhh, Abby. It's ok. We're home now. We're all alright. Just calm down. Don't worry, I promise to never scare you again." I felt her chuckle against my neck. My shirt was wet with her tears but I didn't care. I could hold her forever. I tightened my arms around her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She leaned back, looking into my eyes for a minute then she placed her hands on either side of my face, she began planting loud kisses all over my face.

"Oh, McGee, I'm so glad you're back. Well, really I am glad everyone is back... I was just so worried. You have no idea what it was like. I mean I know that you guys weren't on vacation or anything but..."

She kept rambling on in the normal Abby fashion, all while holding my tightly with her arms, hands and legs. I was frozen in place. Her words filtered into my mind again... "And then I got so bored and I was on your computer one day and I wasn't snooping really I wasn't but I found the letter you were writing to me in the recycle bin. At first I wasn't going to read it but then I thought well since it is addressed to me I should and oh, Timmy... the things you said. I never knew how you felt. I just want you to know that I love you too, not just like I love puppies but you know love love, like really from my heart. You are the only one for me. I'm sorry that we ever broke up. I know now that we can be friends and be more too. I was just afraid... you know I 'm not good with relationships. But we can work it out."

I was in heaven hearing the words come out of Abby's mouth that I had always wished I'd hear, then I became aware of were we were. I could feel my face turning red, all the way up to the tips of my ears, Abby continued talking and kissing my face, oblivious to the five pairs of eyes gazing at us, as I stood in the middle of the bullpen with Abby wrapped around me.

"Ummm.....Abby....Uhhhhh......Abby..." she stopped and looked at me. "Yes, Timmy" she said tilting her head, looking at me." Look around Abby. Everyone is watching us." At that she turned in my arms, to see Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Gibbs, and Vance staring at us in shock. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to look at me. "and...." she said." Timmy, really it doesn't matter. I want everyone to know. Who cares about rule 12? Beside I'm Gibbs favorite; you know I can bend the rules a bit. Besides if you love me and I love you then there is nothing to hide." She leaned down and kissed me, it was a light kiss at first but before long it became hot and full of passion. Lost in Abby, I didn't hear Gibbs come up behind me until..... WHAP...right on the back of my head. We broke apart and Abby grinned at Gibbs, over my shoulder. "Sorry Boss" was all I said. He looked between Abby and I a few times, smiled slightly and said "Go home...."he looked around the bullpen," all of you" Abby jumped out of my arms and tugged me toward the elevator by my hand, "Come on Timmy, let's get you home." she tossed a smile over her shoulder at me and all I could do was follow. As we got in the elevator, we leaned against the back wall. I was home and I finally have the one woman I have always loved. She kept my hand in hers and leaned her head on my shoulder, as the door closed I hear Tony yell out..." Way to go Probie." I chuckled lightly and wrapped my arm around Abby. Things where definitely getting better. She glanced up at me and said "I love you, Tim. I really do." Squeezing her I said," I love you too, Abs. I love you too."


End file.
